Shedding the Hate
by KisameFest
Summary: Hidan, the annoying foul-mouthed brat. Kakuzu, the stoic, money obsessed Heathen. They hate each other with a passion at first but what will happen when this façade of anger and fury dissolves and leaves the two confused? Ninjaverse. KakuHida HidaKaku.
1. Chapter 1

**I FINALLY START THIS SHIT! WOO! AND I'M SO TIRED 'COZ I'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR NON-STOP FIVE HOURS. IT WAS FUN. I FEEL DRUGGED.**

**Ok.**

**KAKUHIDA. YES. YAOI? I dunno. I'm only good at writing crack lemons. I've never tried a serious one. I'd laugh the whole way through thinking WTF AM I DOING. Don't have to worry about that yet though.**

**THIS IS GONNA BE SLOW K? I like slow stuff. ** **I'm gonna rate it M in the future maybe 'coz I swear alot and some mature themes and shit.**

**It's set around the start of the 2 year gap period. I know Kakuzu and Hidan capture the 2-tails after the 2 year time skip but just bare with me. I'm adding my own crap in it. Whether I fail or not is a different matter, AHAHA.**  
**I'm gunna kinda follow the manga, dunno how much yet though. Guess I shouldn't say the manga because it sounds spoiler riddled so I'll say I'ma follow the anime.**  
**I've always wanted to do a multi-chap fic. WOOOO.** **And Hidan will not be a girly uke. He will be Hidan. **  
**Let's just hope I get it written down. LOL. BYE BYE BYE.**

**Oh, by the way, Tobi is already in the Akatsuki and Hidan is the newest member. **

* * *

_Click. Click. Click. BRRRP. Click._

It was sufficient to say that Hidan was bored.

_ClickClickClick._

Very fucking bored.

_BRRRRRRRRRRRRP. Click. Click. Sigh. Click._

Actually, the word 'bored' was an insult to what Hidan was feeling at the moment.

_ClickClickClickClickClickCli ckClickClick._

"Hidan, shut the fuck up."

Pink eyes lulled towards the gravelly voice and met with the back of Kakuzu's head. His lip's twitched into a full-blown smirk as he rolled his tongue back against the roof of his mouth, earning a very satisfying popping noise.

_Click. ClickClickClickCli-_

"_Hidan."_

His tongue froze as intimidation rattled through his body. He loved pissing Kakuzu off.

"You're a,"_ click. _"Boring old fucker," _click._ "Ya know that?" Hidan hissed, a playful tone in his voice.

"If you carry on like that, I will decapitate you slowly," Kakuzu turned to glare Hidan, threat written in his eyes. "And hand your head over to Tobi."

Hidan studied him for a moment, before glancing away and murmuring 'bitch'. He loved pushing Kakuzu's buttons but even someone as foul-mouthed as Hidan knew when to stop. To see Kakuzu snap was even more terrifying and gory than witnessing one of his rituals on a good day, and although this unnerved him, it also made him feel as if his heart was on fast-forward. Damn Adrenaline.

"Kakuzu, I'm fuckin' bored," He sulked as he sprawled out across his bed, not as elegant as one would expect from a missing S-rank ninja.

The older of the two sighed in frustration, obviously fed up with Hidan's shit attempt at wanting attention. Did the brat not know how important calculating the Akatsuki's financial budget was? Oh wait, of course not. He was a fucking idiot.

"Oi, Heathen..."

Faster than Hidan could curse and complain, Kakuzu grabbed the younger male by the back of his cloak, opened the door to their shared bedroom and shoved Hidan through it with a godly push. Hidan stared at him with wide, dazed eyes before bursting into a fit of curses as Kakuzu shut the door and locked it with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

Kisame sauntered down a sombre hallway of the Akatsuki hideout, like one of many. Each corridor was lit barely with a dim fire across the cold decaying stone, highlighting the cracks in the ancient rocks. Although the atmosphere the long corridors emitted was quite an eerie one, Kisame liked to appreciate the peaceful buzz he managed to find in it. After all, he was feeling rather randomly optimistic today.

And then the peace was broken.

He raised an eyebrow as he heard bellows of high-pitched curses echo and bounce along the narrow walls. Intrigued, he drifted towards the intruding voice, listening with interest as the blaring noise gradually grew louder.

"Ah, the newbie!" Kisame exclaimed with a toothy grin as Hidan came into view, red-faced with anger.

"IT'S FUCKING HIDAN-SAMA TO YOU, SHARK-SHIT!" Hidan raged with impulse but felt a bizarre feeling of regret when the Shark man's face darkened.

"I'd watch that mouth of yours when addressing your comrades, boy." Kisame's tone was stone cold, with the slightest hint of offense. He never took Sharky to be so damn sensitive. Never-the-less, Kisame was probably one of the most decent members of the Akatsuki crew, so naturally he didn't want to piss him off.

"Look, I didn't mean to shout at you, man, I'm just fucked off!" That was as close to an apology Hidan was ever going to get.

Kisame raised an eyebrow signalling for him to continue.

"It's that fucking Heathen! I didn't even do shit! He just fucking threw me out of OUR room like he's the FUCKING boss of me!" Hidan inhaled sharply before spewing out more vulgar rants about said 'Heathen'.

When the silver haired man finally finished and took a moment to catch his breath, the look he saw on Kisame's face was one of complete amusement.

"What the fuck do you find so funny, Sharky!?"

"..He must have taken a liking to you, newbie!" Kisame snorted, trying to hold a snigger in.

"Like fuck! AND STOP CALLING ME NEWBIE!"

The blue man cracked up slightly before patting him heartily on the back.

"You've been here two months, you're young, you're still the newest member, and you're easy as shit to wind up. Of course I'm gonna call you newbie, newbie."

Hidan's fists clenched with irritation as he glared up at the giant shark. He wanted to so badly turn his smug blue face a blotchy plum colour but rapidly decided against it. Watching the Shark's retreating back made him automatically plod along after him like a lost puppy. At least he was improving with his self-control. Slightly.

* * *

The sound of shuffling paper rustled through the silent, shaded room as a shadow lurched over to count a very neat stack of money. His fingers almost intimately brushed the corners of the block of green before a glint of concentration inflicted his eyes. Math was like second nature to him now. Math meant numbers and numbers meant money.

That was the formula of his life.

A delicate but forceful knock rattled on the door of the gloomy room and he grunted in annoyance. His concentration was damaged and he was no longer hypnotized by the shallow beauty of wealth. He placed the money down carefully before approaching and opening the door.

"Leader-sama wishes to see you, Kakuzu."

He stared at the shadowed outline of what appeared to be a woman. The poor light refused to highlight her face which kept her concealed in the shadows of the corridor.

Before Kakuzu managed a response, litters of delicately folded paper exploded mutely where the woman once stood.

He formed a frown which lurked silently beneath his mask. As he left the compounds of his room, the remains of Konan's ghostly voice floated through the hallway.

"_Bring Hidan with you."_

* * *

Hidan's favourite place. The living room. Only because it was right next to the kitchen and who doesn't fucking love food? He refused to admit the kitchen was his favourite place because he sounded like a fucking girl. He doesn't bake and shit. Fuck no. Not that he was sexist or anything. Of course not. Though if Konan could read his thoughts she'd probably castrate him.

He still hadn't got the grasp of the whole layout of the hideout yet. He only managed to make it here with the assistance of the Shark Man. Kisame then left, mumbling about having something to take care of. Probably to go and ass-lick the Uchiha. From what Hidan could see, Emo Man had Sharky whipped into place. Shark Bitch. A snort of laughter rang through the living room.

He turned his back on the kitchen and ass jumped onto a shitty couch before scowling.

_Fucking Kakuzu's budget._

If it came with no consequences, Hidan would fucking kill him.

He's that tight he can't even let go of some cash to make the lives of the other member's more comfy.

Selfish fucking Heathen!

Hidan wrinkled his features with bitterness as he wriggled uncomfortably across the lumps on the sofa. He could feel the fucking springs bouncing against his ass.

"Hidan, why the fuck are you humping the couch?"

Hidan's face darted towards the new voice before glowering with hate towards the bemused Heathen bastard.

"Grow up already."

"FUCK YOU!" Who the fuck did he think he was? He was civilised this morning before he got fucking thrown out like a bag of trash and now he wants him to_ grow up!? _Why did this bastard get under his skin so much? He already had trouble with self-control before joining this fucking organisation, how was he supposed to cope when this bastard existed?

Kakuzu's eyes continued to stare at Hidan with a blank emotion.

Hidan gritted his teeth as he tried to protest against the words spitting out of his mouth. "What the fuck do you want anyway?"

Kakuzu continued to stare which sent a slight chill dancing through his spine. Jashin, he is so fucking creepy when he does that. It was like he was looking through glass and straight into Hidan's soul. For some reason he felt slightly exposed as he tried to compete with Kakuzu's gaze. Hidan failed to notice how quiet he became as time ticked between the two. The once hateful gaze faded unwillingly and his breath hitched in his throat.

"…Leader-sama wants to see us," Kakuzu announced and ripped his gaze from Hidan as he returned to the sombre, eerie hallway. Once Kakuzu was out of view Hidan breathed a sigh of relief. He had no idea what the fuck just happened but he knew he didn't like it. He hated feeling weak and he refused to let anyone have the chance to make him feel so. A bit shaken up, he furrowed his face into a hateful frown again as he copied his companion and disappeared into the shadows of the corridor.

* * *

What Kakuzu walked in on took him by surprise. What he was more startled at though was his reaction to it.

After retrieving Konan's message he reluctantly skewered the halls for the silver-haired brat. The task turned out rather easy seeing as Hidan had unknowingly or cockily refused to mask his chakra. Kakuzu would almost bet on the latter. Almost.

Stalking through the dreary corridors and passing the main training room, he eventually reached the living area, where he saw Hidan sitting.

And bouncing.

Up and down.

On the couch.

Kakuzu just stared. Stared in a weird way he refused to acknowledge.

Shaking his head, he cleared any unnecessary thoughts before his eyes landed on Hidan again.

"Hidan, why the fuck are you humping the couch?"

Hidan jolted his head around to stare at him before he snarled with a look of fury. Was he still sulking about this morning? Kakuzu inwardly sighed with exasperation. If anything he should be the one who's still pissed. Because of the brat, he was never able to finish his work. Time is money and money is patience, why can't the brat understand anything apart from the shit he tells himself in his head?

"Grow up already."

Kakuzu already prepared himself for a loud outburst of profanity so he just stared at him, motionless.

"What the fuck do you want anyway?"

These words hardly registered in Kakuzu's mind as he continued to stare at Hidan. He didn't know why but he couldn't look away. It was like a gravitational pull with those pink orbs as the sun. He watched intensely as Hidan's anger seeped into more of a stupefied expression. He watched as the slick movement of Hidan's Adam's apple bobbed with a nervous motion and could also recognise the halt in breath Hidan had stopped.

This was weird.

He didn't know how else to explain it but as completely bizarre.

He always had something witty to retort when in one of many arguments with his infamous partner. He had never once been stunned with silence and he didn't even know why.

This unknowing nature of his pissed him off.

"…Leader-sama wants to see us."

He finally broke the connection their eyes once joined to and with this he felt a little more empowered. He swiftly returned to the door that connected with the corridor, knowing that Hidan would eventually follow. He may be a rebellious little shit but even he wouldn't risk pissing of the Leader.

* * *

The Leader's base was even more chilling and forlorn than the rest of the Akatsuki base which slightly agitated Hidan. This was his second time returning to the Leader's room and he still wasn't accustomed to the eerie like nature of the atmosphere. The tingling sensation in his spine told him he'd never grow accustomed to it.

The first time was to assign him to his very first mission which dragged on for several weeks. It was total bullshit. He felt like Kakuzu's lap dog through the majority of it seeing as he had to _assist _the Heathen to find his shitty precious bounty.

The whole mission was a pain in the ass. They began tracking on the outskirts of the Fire Country up north. Apparently the target ran a brothel, whored under-age girls out unwillingly to contenders who had nice wads of cash. The target's families were in uproar and originated from the Hidden Rain Village so his bounty was tossed around like wild fire and continued to increase. They spent weeks just to track this bitch down for some fucking money. They finally caught him doing hefty business in the Hidden Stone Village and they pounced on him like a lion with it's prey.

Hidan still face palms when he remembers the guy's appearance. He was at least half the size of him, around his mid-50s and had the shittiest Chakra control he'd ever witnessed. If it wasn't for Kakuzu's obsession with wanting to keep the bounty alive, Hidan would have mutilated him right then and there.

Hidan shook his head slightly and focused on the present. He felt Kakuzu's figure shift slightly next to him as if he was about to approach forward to get a better view of their Leader. Hidan copied his actions and gradually moved forward.

Their Leader was completely out of sight apart from the faint outline of shadow that formed around him. The most startling aspect was of course the Rinnegan. Hidan avoided staring at their Leader directly and only focused on the outside form that was visible to them. The effect the eyes have on Hidan's soul isn't human. He hated to admit it but he was actually fearful of their Leader when he isn't in hologram form.

"I have an important mission for you both."

His voice commanded complete attention of everything living within the room.

"There have been rumours of a Jinjuriki on the move in the Lightning Country. She goes by the name of Yugito Nii, a jounin-level kunoichi from the Hidden Cloud Village," The Leader's eyes shifted between the two with a frightening calmness. "The beast is called the Matatabi, or more commonly known as the Two-Tails. I want you to bring this woman back alive."

A chill ran through the air.

"You leave tonight."

Hidan grimaced under the pressure.

"Yes, Leader-sama."

Hidan glanced at Kakuzu before trying to dampen his dried lips to articulate a response.

"…Yeah."

He turned away rapidly as he felt those eyes burn a hole through his head.

Oh.

Ah, shit he forgot the _–sama _part.

Actually, scratch that, he forgot the fucking _Leader _part!

Shit, shit, shit.

He's always had a problem with addressing people as more superior than himself. He really needed to try and fix that.

After a few seconds of dragged out silence the Leader finally opened his mouth.

"_Out."_

* * *

**SORRY IF I SWEAR ALOT, THAT'S WHY I LOVE WRITING HIDAN.**

**Please tell me watcha think.**  
**Flame or not, give me something to read. IT MAKES MY DAY GAISE!**  
**I'm now too tired to proof read it... but I must prevail. Hahahahaha. Zzzzzz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally got the urge to do this chapter, don't know why it took so long. Sorry, ohohoho.**

**Thank you for the reviews, omgomgomg :DDDDDD**

**I've only done one proof read, so sorry for any spelling mistakes and errors and shit, ahahah.**

* * *

"This is takin' fuckin' ages!"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes at Hidan's boisterous outburst. If another complaint emits from the Jashinist's mouth he'd-

"Ah fuck, I just popped a blister."

Well, he'd-

"AHH, that fuckin' hurts! Ow!"

_Twitch._

"Wait up, Heath-"

Hidan's eye's bulged with the sudden collision with a nearby tree. Air circled his lungs for an escape but failed. Why couldn't he breathe? Jashin dammit, breathe! The restriction on his throat clutched tighter which caused Hidan's vision to deteriorate slightly. Pink orbs sluggishly lulled to the sudden intrusion on his throat only to find the fucking Heathen's monstrous grip trying to pop his head off.

"..O-OI-"

"_Hidan." _Kakuzu's gravelly voice could have stopped all life within a 5 mile radius._ "Shut the fuck up."_

Hidan looked up to challenge Kakuzu's stare but felt the grip around his throat loosen. Taking advantage of this unexpected opening Jashin had blessed him with, Hidan darted out of Kakuzu's grip before the Heathen changed his mind and mangled him.

"What the fuck was that for!?" Hidan exclaimed, rubbing the raw skin around his throat. That fucking hurt.

Hidan was answered with a silent glare from his partner. Okay, maybe he had been quite annoying today. But he couldn't help it! They'd been walking three days straight! Fucking Kakuzu refused to rent out hotels to stay at so they had to make do with a fucking FIRE! Why couldn't Hidan dictate their route for once? Why was he always the one in charge!?

"Heath-" Hidan paused for a moment. "Kakuzu, I promise I won't whine anymore. As long as we don't have to sleep in the mother fuckin' trees for a fourth time!"

Hidan thought it was a fair offer.

Kakuzu stared blankly at the pink-eyed brat before sighing. Perhaps he was being_ slightly_ harsh on the Jashinist. He had good reason to be harsh with him though. From day one he'd pissed him off past the point of no return which resulted in sleeping in the trees out of spite. Kakuzu didn't mind where he slept; the less spent, the better. It was just unfortunate that the brat couldn't see the profit of this. Not that he cared what the brat thought of the matter anyway!

"Can't your body out-do an 'old man' when it comes to sleeping uncomfortably?" Kakuzu quietly sneered. He couldn't resist.

Hidan's face flushed with anger. Or embarrassment. Kakuzu couldn't tell, but what he did know was that he was thoroughly amused with the reaction he created.

"Shut up ya old, miserable fuck! If ya don't sleep properly soon, your back will probably fuckin' cave in on itself!"

"Didn't know you cared so much about my health, Hidan."

Kakuzu almost grinned when he witnessed Hidan face flush red once more. Thankfully his mouth was concealed so Hidan probably didn't notice. Scratch that, he was too busy embarrassing himself by being a hot-headed idiot.

"I don't give a shit if ya cripple yourself ya Heathen prick! But if ya die from old age, I'll get fuckin' stick when I get back to the hideout!" Hidan spat.

"You wouldn't be able to return to the hideout. You'd be fucked over brutally by the Two-tails if you were to proceed by yourself." Kakuzu stated with a touch of boredom.

"FUCK YOU, PRICK!" Hidan seethed with a poisonous venom. He impulsively charged for the older man, Scythe drawn with impeccable speed.

But obviously not a speed that could compare to the more experienced partner.

A point which Hidan was still in denial about.

* * *

Why did he fucking hurt so much?

That was the first thought to enter Hidan's mind as he stirred from unconsciousness.

Where was he? What exactly hurt? Why the fuck had he been sleeping? Why didn't he remember?

He concluded he must have a blazing headache due to not being able to open his eyes. He wasn't exactly sure though. All the pain kind of fused into one and was quite difficult to associate where exactly the origin was. A groan escaped his lips as a bolt of lightning zapped through his right temple.

Okay, definitely a headache.

Hidan just relaxed there for a while, sensing that he was in no immediate danger. Even if he was, who the fuck was going to kill him? Hidan inwardly snorted.

He stretched out his palm until he felt a soft fabric grazing his fingertips. A bed? He was on a bed? Hidan furrowed his brows in confusion but to his dismay, caused another groan to slip as the sharp pain in his head pulsed.

Where was Kakuzu?

He forced one eye open, ignoring the pounding in his head. Even peeking around sent stabs of pain though his skull. He thanked Jashin that it was dark. He couldn't fathom how much more painful it would have been to stare at bright light.

"Finally awake, brat?"

Hidan jolted with surprise but this resulted in clutching his head in agony. Whatever that old fucker did to him, he was sure he'd get him back. Good.

"...What the fuck happened?"

Kakuzu stared at him, and as always, his expression unreadable.

"You pounced on me like the wild mutt you are," Kakuzu grumbled, strumming his fingers against a nearby table he was sat near. "And I put you down."

"_...Bastard."_

"Just go back to sleep," Kakuzu stated. "I don't care what state you're in tomorrow, we're leaving in the morning."

"So nice to hear ya carin' about my health, Kakuzu-chan." Hidan spat with sarcasm.

"Shut up and go to back to sleep, you _cripple._"

Hidan's eyes widened before a flood of anger seared through his body. He didn't know who to be more pissed at. Kakuzu or himself. He'd got him good this time. Fucking clever old miser.

Hidan's anger faded almost as quickly as it formed. Tight, clenched fists relaxed in defeat and he sighed in frustration. He didn't even give a shit if Kakuzu heard him. He was giving the Heathen the pleasure of him admitting defeat and he didn't even care. He was just too tired, his head pounded and he felt paralyzed from the neck down.

"Night, ya absolute prick."

* * *

Kakuzu sighed quietly out of his nose as he stared at now corpse-like looking Hidan who lay mangled on the creaky bed. He hadn't really broken anything important; maybe a few cracked ribs here and there but Hidan would pull through. Like the brat always does. Oh, and lets not forget the massive crack he had slashed against his skull. Well, he presumed he had cracked his head due to the sickening split he unmistakably heard when he delivered the punch earlier that day.

Hidan should thank him for letting him off lightly. If he wasn't as amused as he was when Hidan fell prey to his witty remarks as they journeyed through the woods, he probably would have tore his head off. It was almost laughable that the brat thought he could actually challenge him in a fight.

"U-Ughh..."

Kakuzu's eyes landed on the contrasting mess in front of him. Pale skin clashed with the crusted blood stains that coated his limbs and also with the jet covers of the bed. It was quite an endearing sight, Kakuzu had to admit. It certainly didn't help that the moon cast a nice highlight over the Jashinist's body, causing already pale skin to resemble untouched snow. It was bizarre, witnessing this side of Hidan. Quiet. No complaints. Looking fairly relaxed despite the would-be fatal injury to a normal human being. He didn't want to admit it but he liked relaxed Hidan.

A shuffle of fabric woke Kakuzu from his daze, slightly embarrassed that he caught himself staring at Hidan so intensely. I must be getting tired myself, Kakuzu contemplated.

Another moan escaped the Jashinist's lips which caught the attention of Kakuzu's gaze once again. The brat slowly creaked open an eye which obviously winced in pain.

"Finally awake, brat?"

Kakuzu wanted to laugh at how pitiful the normally arrogant brat sounded. He didn't like expressing emotion on the outside; he always wore a cold front to cover any weakness, but knocking Hidan down a peg or two satisfied him like no tomorrow.

"Just go back to sleep," Kakuzu mumbled, strumming his fingers on the nearby table he was working on. "I don't care what state you're in tomorrow, we're leaving in the morning."

He really didn't. If he couldn't walk he was completely ready to drag him by the ears as they followed the route Leader-sama had given them.

"So nice to hear ya carin' about my health, Kakuzu-chan."

Kakuzu smirked underneath his mask as he recalled their earlier conversation. Actually, argument might be a better word. Kakuzu thought he would also retort back, using this to his advantage.

"Shut up and go to back to sleep, you _cripple._" Kakuzu declared, glaring smugly at the brat.

He could see the fury that swept through his pink orbs, but surprisingly, it diminished in seconds. He really must be tired, Kakuzu thought.

"Night, ya absolute prick."

As soon as these words penetrated Kakuzu's ears, he smirked.

* * *

A dull headache pumped through Hidan's head, resulting in one of the shittiest morning wake ups he had ever had the misfortune to experience. It was worse than all of his hangovers strung into one. At least he felt slightly better than last night. The pain in his head had dulled to a slow ache, which was unpleasant, but bearable.

He his eyelids sluggishly opened and hovered as he glanced around at his new surroundings. Well, they were still new to him. He didn't have time to admire the fucking view of a 5 square, rotting room last night. His eyes landed on a sleeping figure in front of him before grinning with an evil glint in his pink eyes.

That bastard let his guard down around him? Hidan already found a chance to repay him for his injuries. He'd chop his fucking limb off!

That was, if he could move.

Hidan let out a massive grunt as he tried to propel himself forward, diminishing the pain that stabbed him in the side of his chest.

"Don't shit yourself." Kakuzu mumbled, as one eye flung open and returned Hidan's disappointed and embarrassed stare.

"Shu'up, Heathen..." Hidan mumbled before collapsing back on the bed. Damn it! He wanted to return the favour and inflict the bastard with some wounds! Okay, he probably wouldn't have succeeded even if Kakuzu _hadn't_ woken up, but...

_Sigh._

Well, he could have removed his shitty mask. They'd been partners for long enough, and he still hadn't got a good view of the Heathen's shitty face. He would have bet all of Kakuzu's money that he was ugly as fuck.

"Where's my mornin' breakfast, bitch?" Hidan scowled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

_Silence._

Hidan peeked over through the gaps in his fingers where Kakuzu was sat cross armed, staring straight at him. At him meaning _all_ of him. Hidan looked down to view the damage done. He'd sprouted a large, purple bruise on the side of his chest, but that was the only fatal looking injury. The rest were insignificant cuts and dried up blood. Hidan looked up again to find Kakuzu gazing at his chest.

"Like what ya see, old miser?" Hidan grinned as Kakuzu coughed slightly, obviously embarrassed that he was caught staring at Hidan's god-like muscles. Well, that's what he liked to call them. Following the grin, laughter erupted from the Jashinist's throat, but unfortunately morphed into cries as he cradled the bruise that lingered on his chest.

"Idiot," Kakuzu mumbled.

"Yeah, whatever," Hidan hissed as his furrowed his brows.

"...I thought you liked pain," Kakuzu stated after a few moments of silence. He was genuinely curious as to why he was writhing in pain and complaining now when he'd happily fatally stab himself on the battlefield.

"This is different," the Jashinist began. "I like causin' pain, not specifically feelin' it. When I hurt myself, my opponent feels it too. I like _that _feelin'."

Kakuzu just stared at him for a few moments before he grunted and ripped his stare away from the half naked brat.

"Why Heathen? You interested in me?" Another cackle erupted from the silver man before a repeat of cries burst from the Jashinist's foul mouth.

"Shut up, brat," Kakuzu replied with distaste. "We're leaving soon so get your ass up and get ready."

"Ya never said no, ya know..." Hidan grinned as he propped himself up painfully. He could feel the Heathen's death glare piercing his own gaze into a million pieces. He looked away, feeling totally overpowered. Worth it.

"No I'd never be interested in your shitty, pathetic life so hurry the fuck up," Kakuzu snapped. "You've slowed us down enough as it is."

And with that, Kakuzu marched through the only exit of the room.

Sulky bitch, Hidan thought.

He loved pissing him off.

* * *

**Spare a review? "^"**  
**Are they too OOC? I'm trying not to be. AHHHH. LOL.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. ;_;**  
**This was really hard to write for some reason, so sorry if it's shit, hahaha. It's shorter than the other chapters too.. D:**  
**And I have an exam tomorrow, GAH.**  
**Hope you like anyway... D:**

* * *

"So," Hidan began, smirking as he chased Kakuzu's retreating back. "I guess ya do listen to me after all!"

"…What are you talking about, brat?"

Hidan stifled a grin as he tried to stare at Kakuzu's head with bland eyes. "You rented out a room."

The Heathen paused in his tracks before tilting his head to glare at him. "What of it?"

"Ya wouldn't have if I'd never said, fucking old Miser!" Hidan's hidden grin disobeyed him as he burst into laughter.

Kakuzu sighed in irritation. The brat always had to try and start something didn't he? You'd think he'd be fucking grateful considering he did it for the brat's benefit. Not that he'd ever admit that.

"It's okay to admit you care for me, Kakuzu-chan!"

_Twitch._

"…Call me that one more time."

Hidan fell silent as he stared up at the Heathen. The bastard had a weird way of paralyzing him when he looked like he was about to tear his limbs off. Kakuzu's glare, clouded red, penetrated through Hidan as if he was staring into his soul. It was creepy as hell.

"F-Fine, fucking Heat-" Hidan refrained from finishing when he saw Kakuzu's fist twitch. His mouth formed a thin line and his brow knitted close together from thinking of what to say next. He sighed through his nose as he opted to stay silent.

Kakuzu stared at him for a little while longer until he was sure Hidan would shut the fuck up for good. Well, probably not for long, but dreams were free. Kakuzu continued striding down the hall of the hotel he'd arrived at with Hidan the day before. Fortunately, he even managed to get a discount, on top of being the cheapest hotel he could find. Though that was probably due to Hidan, who was unconsciously slung over his shoulder at the time. The frightened, retreating stares he'd gained were quite amusing.

* * *

Staying silent was difficult.

Staying silent for an extended period of time was even more difficult.

Staying silent when you didn't know when that period of time was over was just fucking irritating.

Okay, he was going to break soon. He couldn't help it. It was in his nature to ramble about random shit. He didn't even care if the Heathen tore his head off and carried it the rest of the way, because this silence felt like torture on its own. The problem was coming up with the right thing to say. If he insulted him right off the bat, he'd most definitely get an ass-whooping and he'd preferably avoid one if possible. He didn't really need to add to his exhibition of body injuries.

…

But if one was due, then so be it.

"…Kakuzu."

"Hm?"

Hidan cautiously glanced at the Heathen, preparing for war.

"Uh," Hidan grinded his teeth as he contemplated on what to say. "Uh, where the fuck are we?"

Kakuzu slowed to a halt before staring questioningly at the Jashinist. Since when did he start giving a shit about the details of the mission? Kakuzu eyes never left the Jashinists, causing Hidan to fidget slightly. And why did he look nervous?

"...Outskirts of the Rice Field Country." Kakuzu mumbled, observing Hidan's every action. He'd been silent ever since they left that shitty hotel. Did he really shake the brat up that much? Kakuzu's face beamed smugly as he resumed his pace down the dirt road.

Hidan watched with curious pink eyes as Kakuzu sauntered away, briefcase swung over his shoulder. He didn't seem pissed off anymore, in any case. Hidan followed in his footsteps cautiously, but no longer wary of angering the larger man. Hidan vowed in his head that he'd try and not be an annoying, little shit. Well, for the next hour at least.

* * *

Time slowly dragged as the sun continued to drop through the sky. The never ending mass of trees irritated Hidan, causing his face to scrunch into a permanent scowl. He was in a pretty bad mood, considering the dull pain that coursed through his body, and the shrill ringing that rattled through his head. Just because he was immortal didn't mean injuries didn't hurt like a bitch. And on top of the pain, he was so fucking hungry. He was sure that if he could die, he would have croaked it already by starvation.

_Groan._

Silence.

_Groaaannn._

"Shut up, brat." Kakuzu announced, spinning around to glare at the Jashinist.

"What the fuck!" Hidan growled. "That wasn't me!"

_Groooaaaannnnn._

Hidan's face flushed red as Kakuzu's eyes wandered down to look at Hidan's stomach.

"Shut up, Heathen!"

"I didn't say anything." Kakuzu replied, looking thoroughly amused.

"You were fucking gonna!" Hidan seethed, cheeks still burning.

Silence surrounded the pair as they continued to stare at each other, one embarrassed, the other amused. There was glimmer in Kakuzu's eyes which confused the hell out of the Jashinist. His actions were also confusing the shit out of him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the Heathen. But he didn't want to either, which only added on to the dull headache he had grown accustomed to over the day. He felt captivated by Kakuzu's eyes, but the difference was that he didn't look pissed off this time around. He looked... nice. The saturation in Hidan's cheeks spread further at the thought.

_GROANNNNNNNNN._

The roar that erupted from his stomach snapped him out of hypnosis. He glanced away, looking at everything but the Heathen. Despite not staring at Kakuzu, the crimson blush stubbornly lingered on his cheeks.

"F-Fuckin' sun, ey..." Hidan mumbled faintly, fidgeting in his stance. It was just too damn hot! The sun was scorching his face!

A chuckle pricked at his ears.

"If you say so, Hidan."

Hidan's widened as he spluttered on what to say. Did the Heathen just laugh!? Okay, maybe not a full-on in your face laugh like his own, but it was definitely there. He honestly hadn't even been sure the old Miser was capable of happy emotions.

"Pfft, I do fucking say so!" Hidan snapped as he stormed forward, passing Kakuzu in the process. "Hurry the fuck up, old Miser!"

Kakuzu smirked at the back of the brat's head, as he watched him put distance between the two. He had no idea what had just happened, but it wasn't... unpleasant. The brat becoming flustered underneath Kakuzu's stare was one image he sure as hell wouldn't forget in a long time.

"Hurry up you fucking slow ass!" Hidan's angry, distant voice interrupted his thoughts. The Heathen composed himself, before willingly catching up with the brat.

Time ticked on for a while, the pair walking in silence. The sun had finally drifted asleep behind the mountains, leaving behind golden pools of colour in the sky, hinted with crimson. Hidan took in the scenery as a sedative. It calmed him rather than pissed him off. Unfortunately, it also cleared his head, which then went straight back to thinking about the fucking Heathen. He could feel his pulse quickening at the thought of the bastard but he didn't know why. It wasn't like he was scared of him. No fucking way.

"Fucking civilization!" Hidan cheered, as a small village came into view. From a distance it seemed quite quaint, as the villagers innocently scurried about, doing their day to day business.

"We're getting the cheapest hotel, Hidan." Kakuzu stated sternly.

"Yeah, yeah..."

There were many tourist shops and restaurants they passed, most to which Hidan drooled at. He'd finally be able to fucking eat something! To his dismay, the happy thought was crushed when he remembered he had Kakuzu as a partner. No Sushi for him then.

Hidan looked around, sensing a ten meter barrier that separated them from the rest of the villagers. Their eyes were filled with worry, most of their gazes noticeably directed at none other than the Heathen. He didn't blame them though. Kakuzu probably looked like a freak with his massive height, masked face and cold eyes. But for some reason it still pissed him off.

"What the fuck do you think you're looking at!?" Hidan sneered, as he stuck up his finger. "Fuckers!"

"_Hidan,"_ Kakuzu growled. "Shut the fuck up."

Hidan's jaw slacked as he glared at Kakuzu with disbelief. "WHY!? They're the one's who were fucking staring at you first!" Hidan raged, continuous curses mumbled inaudibly under his breath.

"I don't care. Hurry the fuck up, brat."

Hidan could feel a froth of anger swirl through him as he glared at the villagers and the Heathen simultaneously.

"Fine! Fuc-" Hidan's voice halted suddenly which caused Kakuzu to stop as well.

"What is it?"

Hidan paused for a moment, before staring at Kakuzu with child-like eyes.

"...Please. I'll do anything."

Kakuzu jerked an eyebrow up in question, puzzled by Hidan's sudden erratic behaviour.

"What the fuck are you on about, brat?"

Hidan grinned at his response before pointing out a specific building behind Kakuzu.

"...The Hot Springs!"

* * *

**Haven't proof read it so sorry for mistakes!**

**Reviews make me happy... *u***


End file.
